Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-137428 makes known an air intake device for a motorcycle in which a rear cushion unit is placed to extend vertically behind an engine body, a connecting tube guiding air from an air cleaner placed behind the rear cushion unit to a throttle body placed in front of the rear cushion unit is formed to pass by a lateral side of the rear cushion unit, and a fuel is injected from a fuel injection valve to a portion upstream of a throttle valve of the throttle body.